


Nightmares are over with me by your side

by AireHaleinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After Season 3B, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying Derek, Crying Stiles, Crying in sleep, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AireHaleinski/pseuds/AireHaleinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's impossible not to cry at night. Derek and Stiles are familiar with this sensation, until they find each others arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares are over with me by your side

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the Derek feels](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/141545) by spider999now. 



> So, I found an amazing fan art, made by spider999now, and I thought it was nice to add a drabble to that.  
> Bring a tissue, you'll cry...I hope you like the fic anyway and thanks a lot to Theo Raeken trash,my twitter friend, for the beta work! You're awesome!  
> Enjoy the fic!

What Stiles unfortunately guesses, after seventeen years of life, is that the dark of the night can perfectly swallow all of his pain, making it more bearable once he opens his eyes the next morning.

Crying silenly at night means to bear excruciating pain just by ourselves, carrying it during the day as if it's nothing that really matters, wearing the mask of indifference, and trying to bother as little as possible those who are around us because we don't want to be looked by others with mercy and compassion in their pupils.

Even Stiles hugs his pillow tight at night, with tapering fingers sinking into the cold fabric of the pillow, the same used to stifle sobs the boy is trying to swallow, because even the dark doesn't have to witness his suffering.  
He thinks about the death of Allison Argent, the blade that pierced her chest, dampening forever the flame of her smile.  
He thinks back to the days when he found himself in one place, without knowing why. He thinks back to the thirst for power of the Nogitsune, that was stronger than his proverbial mind, the same he had to give in to the pressure of the evil demon fox.  
Because Stiles is not as strong as he pretends.

These are the reasons he lets the silence of the night, and of an empty house to steal his tears, with the pillow often still wet in the morning.

Stiles also cries during sleep, when the nightmares take possession of his unconscious and he ends up in a dark and putrid spiral, where images of his dying mother visit him without his permission, bringing back to his mind the chills of those moments soaked in ammonia and tightened stomach, where Claudia Stilinski was fading right in front of his eyes.  
And he can do nothing but cry, Stiles, hot tears that remain hung on his long lashes, and a few others that stroll down his pale cheeks.

But something makes them stop, when he least expects it.

Because Stiles sometimes asks for help in dreams, whispering meaningless words, that sound like, "Take my hands"

A solid grip claims his fingers in that moment of despair: a warm and comfortable hand,followed by a just as persuasive voice.

''Shht, don't cry Stiles, I'm here with you...' '

That voice is the only sound that is able to stop Stiles from whining as he opens his eyes, feeling better, with the rustle of the wind coming from the open window.  
The boy has a vague idea of the identity of the person, because often, he feels something stubbly pushing against his cheek, and something wet remains somewhere in between his spots.  
Those aren't tears, but traces of saliva left after a kiss.

-

Derek forgets to close the door of his loft at night.  
What's new, after all, as if the loft has ever been closed since he decided to live there.  
Perhaps that's why Stiles goes there undisturbed - without the werewolf to pay any attention , as he is drowing in a deep sleep that his body hasn't seen for who knows how long - because he forgot his charger on the couch, on which he has been sitting for the last three hours, watching a thriller movie with the entire pack.

Thriller that showed scenes of a fire set by a psychopath who killed all the inhabitants of the house on the edge of the forest, everyone but the middle son, who miraculously survived the tragedy.

Stiles feels sort of a whine coming from Derek's bed, and he instantly realizes what is going on.  
He knows what it means to cry in his sleep, he knows what it means to droop, because the unconscious is sending images so true, that are almost real.  
He knows what Derek is dreaming, now trembling, clutching the pillow into a fist, with his face buried in the wet fabric.

He thinks of the fire that killed his family.

He dreams of the screaming, the crackling of the flames, and the sight of his safe haven, its certainties, of the people he loves, reduced to ashes.

Derek Hale is crying in the silence of the night, remembering the event that changed his life forever, all because of that damn movie.

"Oh, damn..."

And Stiles approaches his suffering friend placing a hand on his shoulder, as he did in the past, wrapping his other hand to Derek's chest, trying to support it, somehow.

"Derek, I'm here with you ... Derek, it's all right," he whispers, trying to stop the tremble that is scaring him, the sobs that are tearing his heart apart, because Derek Hale has too much pride to cry in front of anyone.

He isn't the only one that knows how to shed tears in silence.  
Derek raises his hand, placing it on one of Stiles', tightening the arms of the boy on himself, while the tears stop falling.

Stiles smiles, resting his head on the pillow next to Derek.

"You're safe with me ..."

-

Sometimes, someone cries at night, simply because he, or she, needs love, but he or she is too coward to admit it.  
Or maybe they are too coward to admit that love is exactly in front of their eyes, in the form of a werewolf with a troubled past, but with a heart of gold, and a guy like many others, hyperactive, sarcastic, but with the right bravery to confront and defeat the supernatural.

It takes little for Derek and Stiles to realize that they can sleep peacefully at night, only if their arms are wrapped around each other under the covers, and their heads come to rest on the same pillow.  
It's love the two boys were missing.  
The love that they have been able to find in each other, the love that makes their dreams a bit more pleasant.  
They shed no more tears, since they have decided to love each other seriously.


End file.
